Dirt
by So Devious
Summary: She smelled of dirt. Not dirty, but pure, like the Earth itself. Return of Crossdresser!Draco.


-1Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: The return of Crossdressing!Draco! Completely ignores the epilogue.

Fun fact: This was kind of inspired by a perfume I saw on Sephora's website.

Dirt

Chapter One

She smelled of dirt. Not dirty, really. It wasn't unpleasant, but like dirt. An earthy but pure scent, like Hogwarts after rain or a summer at the Burrow. Harry inhaled her scent as he ran his tongue over her plush pink lips.

He had met her that night on the beach in South Wales, two summers after his Seventh Year. Hermoine had come up with the brilliant idea of taking a holiday after the boys' first year of Auror training, and they had spent a week in the beautiful country, exploring the different cities and towns, interacting with their fellow vacationers, and on their last night, the was a massive bonfire for everyone who could make it.

That's when he had met her. Something about her struck him, and a familiar aura radiated off of her.

Ron had nudged Harry as he stared at he across the dancing flames, watching as she laughed with her girlfriends, drink in hand. She was beautiful. A sharp, elegant face, long blond curls, thick pink lips that were just begging to be caught between his own.

"Mate, just go talk to her. We're only here for the night." It was the first smart thing he had heard his friend said in a while, so Harry took that as a good omen. Gathering his bearings, Harry made his way over to her, and struck up conversation. That's what got him here.

Harry ran his hands over her flat stomach as she layer beneath him, and he tried his best to take in her features in the dark night. They were well away from the fire and their friends' prying eyes, and the only light came from the full moon and the twinkling stars in the sky.

The Boy Who Lived decided then to explore her with his hands and lips instead, taking in her toned, lean muscles, her delicate curves, and her chest, which was small but Harry didn't mind one bit. He pulled aside one of the triangles of her soft pink bikini top and took a hard, rose colored nipple into his mouth, gently grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub. Dee writhed and mewled under him, his name fell off of her lips in a soft whisper. The voice sounded eerily familiar, but Harry quickly banished the thought with a quick nip her breast.

Harry's hand traveled lower, and that's where his perfect moment came to a crashing halt.

"Stop." Dee said, sternly but simply, as she clutched his wrist. Harry stared at her in disbelief as she eased herself from under him, raising to stand. "I'm sorry, it's just…I barely know you and-"

"But you know me well enough to let me touch and kiss you all over?" Harry didn't mean to snap, but it just seemed so ridiculous.

"I'm sorry! Okay?" A look of pure stress crossed her features, and Harry could swear she were about to cry. "I…I've got to go." And she took off, leaving Harry alone and bewildered in the cold summer sands.

That was all only a few months ago, and it still plagued Harry's dreams. It wasn't only one of the magical moments in his life, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Dee somewhere before, long before Wales and the fiasco that happened that night.

Now he was back to his normal life, filing papers and going on missions that seemed pointless now that the Dark Lord was defeated, thanks to Your Truly. It seemed bland and meaningless and so…boring.

"Potter! Get out of your funk, we need you." Kingsley Shacklebolt stormed into Harry's office.

"Another Voldemort copy-cat?" Harry asked, brows raised. He was hoping for a mission. Sure, the were stupid, but it took his mind off of the past summer.

"Not today. Today we've admitted a new Auror. You job is to show him around the office and give him a taste of what it is you do around here. Whatever that may be." The older wizard joked, and Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. If nothing else, it was refreshing to see Kingsley a little loosened up every now and then. "Call it a Shadowing Session if you will."

"So I get to play babysitter. Awesome."

"Come now, lad. It won't kill you to have a little tag-along. Maybe you'll finally find some common ground." What the hell was he talking about? Finally? "Come on in, boy. It's time for you to finally get to work." Kingsley stepped aside and let Harry's new 'shadow' into his office. The former Gryffindor's mouth dropped as he took in the figure now haunting his doorway.

"Potter." Draco Malfoy said curtly, although his voice wasn't dripping with the same malice it had way back when. Harry knew it was a long shot, but with his long blond hair, pulled back into a black satin ribbon, those big silver eyes, and those sharp features, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of that night so many months ago.

"Malfoy." Harry didn't trust himself to say anything more than that.

"Well, I'll let you two get caught up. If you need me, I'll be in my office." After Kingsley's departure, a wave of extreme awkwardness washed over the room. The two young men refused to look at each other, instead looking any where else in the room.

"So, Potter." Draco ventured, taking a seat opposite Harry at his desk. Harry gave the blond his attention, out of courtesy, and it was then he noticed the light pink that dusted those pale cheeks. _Light pink. Just like her bikini._ "How are…things?" Draco seemed to be struggling to be civil, and Harry couldn't blame him. He wasn't exactly one-hundred percent comfortable himself.

"Why don't we cut to the chase. What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry eased back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. No reason to make the young Malfoy think he had lost his edge. That's when Malfoy's old façade came back. Those delicate silvery eyebrows narrowed and his lips turned up in a sneer.

"If you must know, Potter…"he spit the name out like a bad Every Flavor Bean. "I got bored."

"Nice. You know, most people, _normal_ people, would just ride a broom or read a book when they get bored."

"Well, I'm not like most people, now am I, Potter?" Harry heaved a sigh, silently submitting. He really didn't have time to bicker with the little hellion.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I suppose I'm stuck with you, so let's get to work."

To say that it was a long day was an understatement. Harry had never been more frustrated with someone in his entire life. It wasn't that Draco couldn't do the work right. It was more that he refused to do the work at all, which made Harry wonder why he had even taken the job at all. 'Oh right.' he thought bitterly as he led the infuriating blond back to his office. 'He's just bored. He doesn't care about keeping the wizarding world in order or anything. He only cares about himself.'

"Listen Malfoy, it's obvious you don't really want to be here, so how about we call it a day, yeah? Go home, relax, do whatever it is a Malfoy does."

"I think that's a smashing idea, Potter. I'm completely knackered."

"You didn't do anything!" Harry snapped, but Malfoy was already on his way out the door, stretching and faking a yawn. The bastard. Aggravated, Harry flopped into his chair and ran a hand through his thick hair. If only he were back in South Wales.

Draco immediately called up Pansy when he reached his flat. The fact that Harry didn't recognize him, recognize _her_, tore him up inside and he desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Draco, love, you look like hell!" Pansy exclaimed through the burning embers. "Did everything go okay?"

"He didn't recognize me." He felt like he wanted to cry over everything, not only just that day. In all honesty, the blond was a little relieved that the Auror didn't recognize him. He wasn't sure how Harry would have reacted, and he wasn't sure that he would have been able to handle it had the young man turned him away in disgust.

"You know, if you had just went all the way with him that night, you wouldn't be in this mess." Pansy chided gently. She was sensitive to her friend's feelings, really she was, but she couldn't help but remind him of the time he stopped himself from happiness.

"I panicked! He was looking to score with a beautiful woman, not a beautiful woman with a cock! What else was I supposed to do? And now he hates me."

"I doubt he hates you, love. He just doesn't realize that he's madly in love with you."

"He's not in love with me, he's in love with Dee." Draco said ruefully, pulling his hair out of it's satin ribbon and running his fingers through the silky locks. He absentmindedly wondered whether or not he should curl his hair like he did that night.

"Well that you, right?" Pansy sighed. "You've been down in the dumps for the past few months, Draco. It's not like you. Where's that confidence, that 'sexiness dripping from the fingertips' attitude? Where's-"

"Where's Dee?"

"Exactly! Now go out there and show Potter what you're made of!"

Laughing, Draco ended his call with his friend, before making his decision. He was going to show Potter that he was no Dee. He was better.

Wow, long time no see. This chapter isn't the best, but I was beginning to miss my Draco, so here we are. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but this story is really keeping my interest, so perhaps I'll actually finish this one. Until then, review!


End file.
